


The Master of Spells

by fireflies_corner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflies_corner/pseuds/fireflies_corner
Summary: When an ex lover shows up, it's always trouble - especially if this lover is a seasoned witch who is determined to get her man back.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	The Master of Spells

The streets of the Devildom were busy as always: lessons have finished and students finally got time for themselves. Demons of all sorts were passing by; I noticed a few openly glaring at me but they were of no interest - in about ten minutes or so I was about to meet the best among them so why bother about the others and their unwanted attention?

I agreed to meet Satan near our bookstore (“our bookstore” - how cool does it sound?). I arrived a few minutes earlier but I was sure he’d be there too - and he was indeed. But not alone.

I froze as I looked at a beautiful woman placing her delicate hand on his shoulder. She was wearing an amazing dark-blue dress and her black hair was flowing on her open back. She had bright blue eyes, full red lips, and a smile that could charm the coldest heart. And there he was, looking in her eyes and smiling back!

Satan finally caught my eye and immediately shook her hand off his shoulder. She didn’t seem disappointed though; instead, she just blew him a kiss and vanished in the crowd.

He quickly walked to me and tried to hug me but I stepped back. By the faded smile on his face, I knew he understood what was wrong.

“Are you upset because of this girl?” He asked with a worried look on his face.

I bit my lip. I was ashamed of admitting I felt immensely jealous when I saw them together - when I saw how beautiful she was and what a great couple they made… 

Of course, I spent a lot of time with Satan and I could swear he knew he meant more to me than a friend. But we never talked about it and he never officially asked me to date him. So maybe this whole relationship thing was just in my head and he saw me as a friend only? It was painful even to think about it but yet, seemed like it was true.

Satan was still looking into my eyes as if trying to find a hidden message under all my worries and sadness. I saw that he was genuinely worried about me and I felt it wasn’t right to make him feel this way. If he is happy, I am happy - that’s what friends are for, right?

“Everything is fine,” I smiled and he immediately smiled back. “Shall we come in? It’s a bit windy outside”.

“Better now?” He asked as he put his jacket on my shoulders. I immediately blushed. His jacket still kept the warmth of his body and its scent was a wonderful mix of coffee, cinnamon, and lime. Caring yet bold. Destructive yet so tender. This is what I loved about him so much - Satan successfully combined completely different personalities. He could be the most sarcastic and cold-hearted person in the room but then, within mere seconds, he smiles with such a warm smile it could melt me. 

I sighed silently. As he was putting the jacket on, he put his hands on my shoulders and kept them there as if he wanted to protect me from any negative thoughts. More than anything did I want to stay like that but then I remembered the girl and the way he looked at her. So I gently stepped forward, releasing myself from his spell.

“Shall we go?”

When we got inside the bookstore, all my worries faded away. I have always loved reading and here, in Devildom, there were so many new and exciting books to discover! As I was wandering across the bookshelves, picking books one by one, I saw Satan looking at me in a sneaky manner and smiling with just the edges of his lips. But I was too excited with all my new books to think about that. I will give it a thought later when I go to bed. For now, I let myself loose and decided to just enjoy the moment. 

We spent a few hours in the shop though it seemed like seconds. While standing at the counter, Satan asked “Mind if I pay for your books? I want to make you a present.”

He blushed a bit and I gazed in admiration at this sight. He got embarrassed for a second but immediately pulled himself together. After all, Satan was one of the most reserved and confident creatures I knew, apart from Lucifer of course. And Satan was a tough nut to crack: I never knew a hundred percent what was going on through his mind. I wanted to hope he liked me but I was never sure whether his words and actions were just friendship or something more than that.

Something that connected him and that girl?...

I shook my head, making the thoughts go away. Satan already bought the books and was waiting patiently at the doorway. His green eyes were piercing me as if he wanted to tell me something, but not a word left his lips. Silent and patient as always, he gently took my arm and we got out of the store, back to the busy Devildom streets, full of chattering students of all kinds. 

“Want to eat something before we get home?”

“I don’t feel hungry yet,” I admitted. “Maybe we should head back. Oh and I promised Asmo I’d help him pick an outfit for the party - he must be waiting for me”

Satan seemed disappointed with my answer but did not object. When we got to the House of Lamentation, he helped me carry the books to my room and said he’d see me later. I saw that his thoughts were already elsewhere; in his mind, he was opening the book he just bought and immersing deep down it.

I sighed and headed to Asmo. I was not in the mood of picking outfits but I made a promise and therefore I have to stick to it.

I approached the door to Asmo’s room and knocked gently.

“Come in!”

The second I stepped in, I got caught in a bright and fragrant carnival of Asmo’s dwelling. Flowers of all sorts were everywhere, creating a unique and captivating aroma - as unique as their owner. Bottles, fragrances, jewelry, bags, and fabric - colors and textures of all sorts were all around, and this colorful chaotic composition made me smile.

“Ah dear, FINALLY!” Only Asmo could stress the words so much. “I’ve been waiting FOREVER. Now, come on, there is no time to waste! How about this one… Hey? Is everything all right?”

I did not realize at first that Asmo was addressing me but when I did, I gazed at him in surprise. He noticed my expression and laughed; his laugh sounding like melodic silver bells.

“Dear, I love you and I want you to be happy when helping me become even more gorgeous than I am. But how can you put your mind to it if something bothers you? I can sense such things, you know. And I can’t let you style me in a bad mood. So, what happened?”

“Well…” I didn’t know how to start. “I was meeting Satan in the bookstore… And there was this girl.”

“Ohhhh!” Asmodeus got excited. “Describe her!”

“She was… she was really beautiful. Long black hair, wonderful eyes, a really charming smile. And I think, she is close to Satan. She stood so close to him and he… he seemed to enjoy it.”

I blushed and my face got extremely red. Surprisingly, Asmo seemed really serious while listening to me. He thought for a moment and then said “Must be Tarissa”.

“Who is she?”

Asmo hesitated for a bit.

“Well, our Satan is known for being known to all sorts of people. And all these people are really fond of him. Tarissa is a witch that works in an art exposition. I think they met there, there was some sort of gala or something. I was there too actually, as a model. So I saw her approaching Satan and trying to charm him. He seemed really uninterested, to be honest. I think she tried to chase him and she even tried putting a spell on him but that’s Satan we are talking about, right?”

“But he smiled at her so kindly…”

“He is a gentleman, dear. And all his smiles - well, almost all! - are just a deceit. An illusion to get what he wants from people”.

“So he used Tarissa?”

“Who knows? Maybe it was a flick or maybe he really went on a couple of dates. I frankly do not know and I cannot say I care much. She is not that pretty after all. You are way more gorgeous and don’t use manticora serum to keep your skin so fresh and lovely. Now, what’s with the outfits?”

Asmo’s words brought relief but I still felt like something was not right. There is no way anyone could ignore such girl, especially if she is a witch… And there is no way I can seem more interesting - at least, not in my own eyes.

The rest of the evening was quiet and I almost calmed down when my D.D.D. rang, right before I was going to bed. I opened the message box, curious, and the D.D.D. almost fell from my hand.

“Meet me tomorrow@bookstore, 9PM. T.”

She was texting me?!

Needless to say, I didn’t get much sleep that night. In fact, I looked so tired that Mammon, who always woke me up, actually got worried:

“Hey, you okay? Ya need some medicine? Aren’t ya ill?” He bombarded me with questions.

“Just a nightmare” I smiled in an attempt to calm the Avatar of Greed. “I’ll be in a minute. Will you walk with me to school?”

Mammon gave me the brightest and biggest smile and nodded in enthusiasm.

“Of course I allow you to walk with the Great Mammon! That would be an honor for such a mere human like you so cherish the opportunity and enjoy every second of it!

As we were walking out of the House of Lamentation, I saw Satan looking at me but he quickly averted his gaze. I wondered what was wrong but soon forgot about it as Mammon distracted me with chatting and jokes.

By the end of the day, I was growing more and more anxious. The text from Tarissa was bothering me and I had no idea what she wanted. Was it something about Satan? Maybe she wanted to ask me not to mess with their relationship? Uhhh no idea.

Once the last class was over, I stood up, ready to go but all of a sudden, Satan appeared in front of me.

“Hey,” He called and gently pulled me closer. “May I ask you for a favor?”

Honestly, if he asked me to jump off the cliff, I’d gladly do it. He had his hypnotic power over me because only Satan could be so demanding and caring at the same time. Lucifer was too dominant, Mammon was too needy… Satan was perfect. I felt a burning sensation in my chest. If only I was brave enough to simply admit that more than anything I wanted to kiss him and look in his green eyes first thing in the morning...

I swallowed and mumbled, “What’s that?"

He suddenly stepped closer as if he was about to embrace me. I felt a wave of heat coming from his body, along with the scent of coffee and lime. I saw his muscles moving under a thin blazer and thought what it was like to be held by his arms.

He didn’t embrace me though - instead, he placed a necklace around my neck. A wonderful emerald stone in a delicate setting on a thin silver chain - elegant and stylish at the same time.

“I want you to hide it under your sweater - just like that”.

Satan’s fingers touched my bare skin and I took a deep breath. I was already too excited and nervous before meeting Tarissa and couldn’t afford to faint in front of Satan because of his touch.

“Please promise me”, He stared deep into my eyes. “Do not take it down and do not show it to anyone. Please. It’s important.”

“Okay”, I nodded. “Will you tell me why?”

“Later. I have to go now so I will see you at dinner.”

He gave me a smile and left. I sighed silently and touched the gem. It seemed warm and comforting. It gave me… hope? But what kind of hope? Too many secrets for one day!

Finally, I arrived at a place. I immediately spotted her, standing right in the doorway of the store. Tarissa was way too gorgeous and everybody was looking at her in admiration but she ignored their looks completely. She was greedily staring at the crows and spotted me.

I approached and she just nodded coldly.

“So that’s the famous exchange student,” She said. “They could have made a better choice”.

“I’m glad you were not the one choosing,” I replied. “You seem to lack the sense of beauty”.

She gasped and hissed at my words; I got petrified with shock. I did not mean to say rude things but it just… happened! I didn’t know why but deep down, I guessed why I blurted these words: I did not want Satan to be with her! I want him to be mine. 

“You think Satan really fell for you? He is just bored and you are a shiny new toy from the human world!” She snapped. “I’ve known him for centuries and I am the one he comes to when he needs comfort! What do you know about that, you pathetic human?”

She got silent and eyed me keenly. I got scared but only for a second - then something happened to her! All of a sudden, Tarissa’s skin got wrinkled, she kind of shrank in her size and her hair lost its beauty and strength. In front of me now was some sort of a gremlin, who was screaming curses in an unknown language.

I stood in amazement, looking at the creature. Suddenly, it shrieked towards me, in an attempt to attack but a flash of green color appeared in front of my eyes.

Satan was there, holding me. He pressed his forehead against mine and his lips were so close I could feel his breath. He whispered “Stay still” and put his left arm behind his back.

Everything went silent behind us. As he stepped back, still holding me, I saw that the creature disappeared. At the same time, I felt a warm sensation on my chest. I took the gem out and gasped: it felt as hot as if it was under the sun for hours!

“What’s happening?” I was lost for words. “Satan, what’s happening here?”

“Sorry, I should have warned you - but the spell won’t work then. Tarissa wanted to hex you and I came up with a way not only to prevent that but to backfire. As you see, it worked.”

He seemed really delighted with his plan but I couldn’t help asking:

“Why would she want to hex me? I did not do anything to her!”

“Well, you put me under your spell” He replied, smiling. “Isn’t that enough?”

He saw the expression on my face and laughed:

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know! I love you - from the first time I saw you, back there at the University! More than anything do I love being with you and I thought I made myself quite obvious - but apparently not enough! Come here”.

He kissed me; a thousand fireworks exploded in front of my eyes as he pressed his lips against mine. Satan was demanding and controlling but I felt his love and passion and gladly gave in to him. His arms squeezed me, never letting go, and I felt like I was out of breath as he was kissing me more and more.

Finally, he allowed me to catch my breath, watching me with a smile. And I had one more question left for him.

“She said you come to her when you need comfort… Is that true?”

Satan laughed loudly.

“I used to come to the gallery, that’s true. Unfortunately, it’s the only decent gallery here. And notice how I said “I used to”. Because from now on, I intend to come to your room only. Did I make myself clear?”

I nodded and smiled as he leaned to kiss me again. And maybe I should decorate my room with some paintings - if we ever get time to look at them.


End file.
